The invention relates to a forceps consisting of two tong parts which do not cross one another. Each tong part includes a tong spoon or head engaging portion and a tong leg. The leg is developed as handle. In addition, the tong legs are equipped with hinge members to provide an articulated interconnection.
A forceps of this general type is known in which the two tong parts are equipped at their free ends with hinge members which render possible a releasable hinged connection of the two tong parts with each other. With such devices, the tong spoons are released when the tong legs are being gripped and the head of a child is being seized. In practice, it is extremely difficult to accurately determine the force acting on the head of the child since this is influenced by the pull exerted on the forceps. Thus, when this and other types of forceps are used, there frequently arise deformation injuries at the head of the child.
An object of this invention is to provide a forceps of the named kind, but wherein the pressure acting on the child can be effectively limited.
This objective is achieved by the invention through the inclusion, in the two tong legs, of a device that fixes the separation distance between the two tong spoons. The hinge members may be arranged between tong spoon and tong leg portions with the distance fixing device comprising a detent which braces the tong legs against one another. The hinge members may also be arranged at the free ends of the tong legs, with the fixing device being a part that lockingly engages each of the tong legs. Additional features of the invention follow from the attached disclosure. The forceps according to the invention is of simple construction, and easy and safe to operate. The forceps may also be easily cleaned.